cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Large Spirit Soldier
Regular= X-Large Spirit Soldier is a 5 Star, Algebraic Rare Blue Plains creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the Algebraic Chest, or through crafting at the Card Forge. Strategy 'Overview' X-Large Spirit Solider is an amazing tank card. With 5 Attack and 40 Defense, it can withstand many attacking strategies that your opponent uses and Cerebral Bloodstorm are useless against them. Its bounce FLOOP makes it possible to heal itself, in addition to shaking off any negative attack and defense modifiers. It can be a very useful card in having draw power in your deck. 'Tips' With a defense strong enough to block of Dr. Deaths, use the Spirit Soldier as a wall and be aware of it's remaining defense because it can be a very good source of drawing cards in the late game. When this creature is at low health, you can return this to your hand along with an extra card to heal itself. This ability should ONLY be used late game when you have more MP to spare. Have Buildings to buff this card if possible. 'Counter' It is incredibly difficult to deal with this creature. Due to it's FLOOP ability, it can essentially heal itself for 6 MP and allow an extra card for your opponent. Use very high power cards with attack buffs to send them to the discard pile. (and you need to, in order to get past the floop ability). Use a high attack beatstick like Dr. Death to do this. To shut down it's FLOOP and Defense use a Skull Juice and a creature with at least 5 attack can do in with this creature. Crafting X-Large Spirit Solider can be crafted using * 1x Ice Paladin * 5x Pie Storm * 5x The Pickler Notes |-|Gold= X-Large Spirit Soldier is a 5 Star, Algebraic Rare Blue Plains creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the Algebraic Chest and as loot in battle. It is the 2nd-10th place card in the 6th Deck Wars Tournament Strategy Gold X-Large Spirit Solider is arguably the best wall in the game. With 7 Attack and 60 Defense, it can withstand pretty much every non buffed creature. Due to it's FLOOP ability, it can be nearly impossible to send this card to the discard pile so use this accordingly. 'Overview' 'Tips' With a whopping 60 defense, use the Spirit Soldier as a wall and be aware of it's remaining defense because it can be a very good source of drawing cards in the late game. When this creature is at low health, you can return this to your hand along with an extra card to heal itself. This ability should ONLY be used late game when you have more MP to spare. Have Buildings to buff this card if possible. 'Counter' It is nearly impossible to stop this creature if dealt with the right opponent. It's defenses can shrug off many attacks including the Gold Dr Death. Have heavily buffed creatures available to destroy this card. The best way to defeat this card is to use a Skull Juice and a creature with 7 or higher attack to quickly rid of this threat. Crafting This card cannot be crafted. Notes Category:Creature Category:Blue Plains Category:Algebraic Rare Category:Craftable Category:Strategic Floop Category:Highest Defense Category:Deck Related Floop